You're In My Veins
by LoveLikeWinter522
Summary: Ginny giving the male Carrow what  Or at least what *I* think  he deserves.


Ginny Weasley was sitting with her family (minus Fred), Hermione, and Harry, in the Great Hall, surrounded by other Hogwarts students and their families, as well as some of the dead. The war was over. Most of her family had faired pretty well during the war. All except for Fred.

She was sitting with her mother to her right, who had her arm wrapped around her. To Ginny's left, sat Neville. And to Neville's left was Luna.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from them, but down a little ways, away from the group.

Ginny didn't really know what to think at this point in time. She was happy that Ron, Hermione, and Harry, especially Harry, were safe, but she was sad that Fred, Colin, Tonks, and Remus were dead. She was tired, but didn't think that she could fall asleep if she were to go to bed. She sighed to herself as she leaned her head over to rest on Neville's shoulder.

Neville had become like a brother to her over the past several months. He had tried his best to play the part of big brother as well. He had made sure that she ate _something _whenever she had been in school. He had nightly chats with her, talking about anything and everything. He had wanted her to get any frustration or anger out, so he would always let her vent.

Neville leaned his head down to rest on her's, which brought a small smile to her face. They had spent a few nights on the couch in the common room like this.

This was a short lived gesture though, because a voice could be heard, getting louder, coming into the Great Hall.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville, as well as most of the other students who were currently occupying the Great Hall, knew very well. A voice that all of them had come to hate, loathe even.

Ginny pulled away from her mother and stood. Neville and Luna followed her action and all three of them watched as Amycus Carrow was being dragged into the hall by two Aurors.

Carrow didn't look happy at all. He was ranting and raving, trying to break away from the Aurors.

Ginny's hand went to her pocket. She pulled out her wand, holding it by her side, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on it.

She could feel her family staring at her. She could feel Hermione and Harry staring at her. They didn't understand. Not in the slightest.

Ginny suddenly whipped around and walked towards Carrow and the two Aurors.

When Carrow spotted Ginny, a nasty smirk came to rest on his lips.

"Well! If it isn't the female Weasley. Shame that you didn't die in the midst of all of this, hm?" He remarked, as he glanced at one Auror and then the other.

Suddenly, Carrow had jerked out of their hold and had one of their wands. He. quick as a blink of the eye. had them both laying on the floor, stunned.

Ginny lifted her wand up a little bit, hoping that she could counter any attack that he would throw at her.

Carrow pointed the wand he now had at Ginny, his smirk getting worse.

Ginny knew what was about to happen. She knew the exact curse that he was about to use on her.

She dug in her pocket, trying to find the one thing that might save her life, whenever he threw the curse at her. When she found it, she gripped it tightly.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as a stream of green light shot out of his wand.

She could hear the screams and cries of her family when the curse came flying at her.

Ginny threw down what she had had in her hand. She ducked down as the black power exploded around her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to see if her plan had worked.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She saw nothing but black smoke all around her. She knew that her plan had INDEED worked.

She then cast her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex at him, knowing that he wouldn't be expecting it, seeing as how he more then likely thought that _his _curse had hit her.

As she stood up, she muttered a spell to make the instant darkness powder disappear.

There were many gasps to be heard, as she appeared as the smoke disappeared completely. It made her want to smile, but she knew she needed to finish this.

She walked the short distance to where Carrow was, now laying on the floor, trying to bat (no pun intended) away the bats.

"Their bitting me!" He shrieked in pain.

Ginny smiled, kneeling down. "Well, that's because this spell is slightly different from the normal Bat-Bogey hex. It all has to do with inflictions of the voice. And even though I said the spell nonverbally, it still applies. Congradulations. You've become my first and only person to use this spell on." She sneered at him. "I hope you enjoy your time in Azkaban, _**professor**_." She spat the last word.

She stood up and took the hex off of him as three new Aurors come and collected him.

Her hex had put Carrow in a state of unconsciousness. The Aurors had to drag him out.

She stood in the same spot and watched them drag the awful Carrow out of the hall. She didn't move until he was completely out of her sight.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

All of a sudden, applause broke out throughout the whole Great Hall.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was clapping and cheering, except for her family, Hermione, and Harry.

She took a breath, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for her, not when it came to her family.

She slowly started making her way towards her family as the applause died down.

When she got over to where her family was, Neville came up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You were amazing, Gin." He whispered into her ear. "You could've given a bit of a warning though." He said, smiling, as he pulled away and moved to the side. Only to reveal Luna standing behind him.

Luna had a huge smile on her face. "You were brilliant just now." Ginny smiled back at her and the two girls shared a hug.

Luna then moved to the side, like Neville had done, leaving Ginny to face her family, as well as the man she loved.

She could see that Hermione, Fleur, and her mother were the ones that had screamed. All three women had tears still rolling down their checks, each of them holding back sobs and not really succeeding to hold them in. She glanced around at each of her brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron looked like they were all going to be sick. Each of their faces were red, like they were about to cry themselves.

Ginny noticed that George was crying as well. His body was shaking, his hands clentched into fists. She could tell that he was taking it the worst. She figured it was most likely because, next to Fred, Ginny was the closest to him.

Arthur was also in a state. He was in between crying and looking sick.

Lastly, she looked to Harry. His head was down. His hands were in fists as well and they were both shaking.

Ginny sighed, knowing that she needed to comfort him.

"Harry..." She started, but was cut off by Harry, himself, pulling her towards him, holding onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, right by his heart.

"Don't _**ever **_do that to me, _**ever **_again! Do you hear me?" He chocked out. This brought a small smile to Ginny's face.

She shook her head. "We're even now." She whispered.

Harry pulled away from her, giving her a questioning look. She let out a small laugh and said, "You made everyone believe that you were dead. You made me believe that my whole world was gone..." She whispered, a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

Grabbing a hold of her face, Harry kissed Ginny. He pulled away and brushed the tears off of her cheeks, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you more then anything, GInny. I'm sorry that I left you here with all of this. If I had thought it would have been safe enough, I would have brought you with me. I'm sorry that I made you believe that I was dead, but I had to. It was the only shot I had at winning this war."

She smiled as she laid her head back down on Harry's chest. Her eyes closed once again. Harry rested his head on top of her's, still holding onto her as tightly as possible.

"I love you too, Harry." She whispered.

Ginny knew that she needed to face the wrath that was surely going to come from her family, but right now, she just wanted to stand here, with Harry, and not worry about anything else, after all, the war _**was **_over.


End file.
